The Famous Unknown
by Wario the TableMan
Summary: This is it. The final battle. The last edition to the world famous trilogy by the incomparable Wario the TableMan. Shadow vs. Knuckles in the ultimate clash. Who will come out on top? Who will be victorious? Who will get their Rougy?


ACT 1

Hello, good day! Fleet-footed blue guys who carry boxes are dumb when searching for the bridge.

If Bokkun was here we wouldn't have this problem.

"Trees are terrific!"

Do you think Rougy is okey-doke?

She is a flutterer of nobody to places she doesn't inhabit.

Let me grab the bolonga.

Can I tell you one thing, wimpy? I grew this one overnight.

So? I'm Shadow the KFC-eating hotbaby and the cows worship my socks

Don't get killed by robots? That's so last century!

We're not whining, just having some supper with Tictacs!

Yellow Toad, you smell.

But is it true that Red Toad was a stinker?

I learned how to cut and paste in kindergarden! It's Liam! He's the one in the red rocket!

There was no one to ask me for directions!

It wasn't my fault!

No problem.

Eh? Forget it! I'm not gonna let that Knucklehead boss me around.

Where's Chris?

I consumed him with the power of my Chaos Booty! I'm prettier than you!

What do you know!

What's goin' down, Liam?

I'm a hotbaby bumblebee and I'm Shadow! Roar!

Classical music has always been a favorite of the doctor and meaty bison wraps.

I think you swallowed Nellie Olsen when you were a baby…

Scratch my back and I'll shoot yours!

It's itchy?

I'm Sherlock Shadow not Matchmaker Maurice.

Here's my left nostril! Mumble… mumble…

Who's there in my Mommy's land of shiny?

Me! I'm getting bored with my stinger! Do you want to smooch Rougy with me?

Roar! I'm too important to Toad!

Holy cow! I'm dead!

Shadow then lugs Knuckles to the clowny crocodile where prettiness makes a meal.

Shadow says: "Holy flaming Toady! That's a weirdo with guts! Some guts to like surprises! How quaint! This is ridiculous…"

Mr. Tanaka then shows up and kills the dead Knuckles and marries Cosmo!

Hmm… unfortunately, I think Knuckle pulled off his head in this round.

Yeah, if he keeps going like this, he's gonna give Tails some competition!

ACT 2

You never had any toes!

Hey, look at me! You peewees better stay outta my way!

Basketball is a good sport for Gina and Fabio!

"But what about Toady, here?"

Really? I never noticed you were that fat…

The doctor is offended and licked the door so hard it sprayed perfume to make the lazy chickens dance. Chaos are cute, but fat if you asked them.

I talk to you once you explain the nose and the tush, fatboy!

Roar! Shalt she call thee fat?

After that load, she dropped an important item. I must go return it before it's done.

Guys I'm so fat it's barely funny!

It's still a work in progress.

Totally Toady!

Pink is the color of the curtains. Red is not for the color-blind cheapos in Austria.

Roar! I'm chicken o'clock! Roar!

Let me see… do you have a fire extinguisher? Cosmo's so hot, I'm melting like a Toad.

Hello! Invite me to the wedding!

Shadow then chokes Knuckles and laughs while he think of popcorn to cause a blackout.

Roar! Let me come to grab my clubs!

Shadow is angry and flips the switch to collide Rhinos and crocodiles in shoes.

Liam's eyes have become Katy Toady!

"My next plan is beautiful and losery! All I need is you to SMELL MY FEET!"

Goodness me, chap! Dropped your snot rag!"

And that's my problem why?

T-O-A-D-E-R. Liam I think you need an assorted jellybean pack.

I'm not getting involved in anymore Toady-Poady…

Kill Cosmo and Shadow will sing!

Dr. Eggman then smacks an old elephant tooth and shoves it into the motorcycle. Motorcycle goes bye-bye and Knuckles make a quilt for Rougy!

I don't mind fish guts. I like old pigs within the crabgrass!

ACT 3

Liam where are your manners?

SLAM!

I shall save thee! Don't worry—hold on—Pose for camera! Stylin'!—I'm coming!

Cosmo was hit by a squirrel and Shadow licked the tuna salad clean off chameleon horns!

"No not really!"

Roar! Shadow! Die!

No! I must carry Cosmo or fail my history quiz!

You break my heart and the doctor is a really super smartypants! How could you!

Their shoes are taken off!

Somebody grab soooooome air freshener!

Roar! No such, chap! No such! Roar!

SC Johnson, a family company. BURP!

Duel Obelisk the Tormentor and we could start by not inviting Kaiba.

He's pretty with the make-up on!

Roar! You dare? Roar! Roar!

You Toaded on my face! Now I going to return the car keys! Roar! It's payback time!

Shadow whines to death about squeaky crocodile tails. He says: "Smell this now! My party is ruined and I know who's to blame! My Chips Ahoy exceed your power by twenty-nine and a Toad!"

Roar! Whoops…

All that matters is Knuckles is not ugly!

Roar! You Dare?

My brother is a lunatic because he is Sonic. I am sane and watch rhinos get painted on!

Well, Knuckles? What do you think?

Roar! Well, excuuuuuse me, Princess!

Knuckles please tell me how pretty my left ear is after I had it cleaned by Scizors!

Roar! I'm speechless! Roar!

There I was flushed down the sewers with only an old Toady for a backpack and my old shoe on top noses!

Cosmo you're hot!

How offensive! Roar! I ain't Cosmo you, Toader!

That's interesting…

Look at the stars and puke, moron!

Do not get angry. You just happen to look like my Rougy!

Roar! Wha… did you? Roar!

Flamethrowers pop out of Shadow's head and kill Knuckles.

Ooch! Roar!

Stinko! That's what you get for swallowing my turkey for Rougy!

"The doctor would be proud to know Ella is his sister!"

Roar! You killed me, Shadow?

Like, duh!

Then I'm a toader forever! Stupid Shadow!

My name is Michael Wazowski!

Grand! Roar…

Shadow am I, but my true self am what was five minutes ago. Forever be my foot soldier, Tanaka. My Rouge is for mine evermore…

FIN


End file.
